The invention relates to a dishwasher as well as to a base tray for a dishwasher.
In an hydraulic circuit of a dishwasher washing liquor is subdivided downstream of a circulating pump into a plurality of partial volumetric flows which are routed to different spray levels inside the washing compartment.
In a generic dishwasher a distributor is therefore provided in the hydraulic circuit in order to split the washing liquor flow into the two partial flows and forward the latter to different spray levels inside the washing compartment. For that purpose a complicated piping system is required inside the dishwasher, wherein the liquor pipes are led into the washing compartment via a plurality of sealing points as well as by means of a plurality of components.